The present invention relates to the infusion of medication contained in a flexible bag, which flows into the veins of a patient via an infusion line, under the effect of gravity, the bag being suspended above the patient.
More particularly, the invention relates to a bag for medical use for infusing medication by gravity, comprising at least two compartments, one containing medication and the other containing a rinsing solution, and separation/communication means for automatically rinsing the medication bag and infusion line.
The invention is intended to solve, simply and inexpensively, two major problems encountered with this type of infusion, namely:                the loss of some of the medication: The infusion line has a non-negligible volume, in particular in the case of small infusion bags. The amount of medication remaining in the line plus the residual amount contained in the bag is not infused into the patient who thus does not receive the prescribed dose;        the risk of contamination due to the toxicity of the medication: the medication infused may be extremely toxic or allergenic (cancer medication, antibiotics, etc.) and there may be a risk of contamination when the care personnel purges the air from the perfusion line before connecting up to the patient or when disconnecting the infusion line.        
The solution to these two problems consists in rinsing the line before and after infusion and rinsing the bag after infusion using a harmless, inexpensive solution (isotonic sodium chloride for example).